My Harem Academia
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Izuku, now older, is encountering more and more girls that seem more interested in him than they originally let on.
1. Beach Day

|Fanfiction Discord - /B8Sd3vv

You may contact me if you have any questions or requests|

\Lemon/

Izuku was walking across the concrete parking lot, carrying a multitude of umbrellas, towels, lotions, etc. Only one bottle of sunscreen was his, the rest being his female classmates's. He was so deep int he friend one that he retrieved their stuff, put their lotion, put up their umbrella, set down their towels, and compliment them, without anyone of them thinking suspiciously of him.

So extreme deepness within the friend zone. He was fucking 19, and still had no girlfriend, or any really close female relationship. Other than Ochaco, though she's more innocent than anything else.

Anyways, he speed walked across the sand, and there he saw his 6 female classmates messing around in the water, getting each other wet as they waited for his arrival. He then immediately set up their individual towels, with Mina's being pink, Ochaco's Brown, Kyoka's Purple, Momo's Red, Tsuyu's Green, and Toru's White. He then put up their umbrellas, Kyoka's being a light orange, Mina's being a turquoise green, Ochaco's an onyx black, Toru's an ocean blue, Tsuyu's a light beige, and Momo's a golden yellow.

He called their names as he placed their lotion on their beach towels. They walked over as they all laid down one by one, and undid their bras, still leaving them on, but making sure that the strings were undone.

'Today is the day.' Izuku thought. Today was the day he would evolve from Ultimate Friend Mode to Master Player Mode.

He kneeled next to Tsuyu, her soft skin a nice firm ass out in the open for him to see. He first did her shoulders, rubbing them carefully as he moved downwards towards her back, massaging her shoulder blades and lower back, relieving her previous stress.

She let out a few ribbits here or there. But now, it was time to rub her ass, and touch the no-no place that he had imagined for so long. He slowly slathered her cheeks in the oil over her soothing skin as he moved a bit lower, and worked on her thighs. He then moved his hand near her soft pussy lips, barely touching them.

That's when Tsuyu looked towards him, and he froze, leaving his fingers where they were in shock and a growing fear. She gazed at the young adult, and licked her lips as her tongue extended towards his lips, as she gently licked them. She retracted her tongue and gave her a nod of approval as he then moved the strap covering her pussy, and started to mess with it, with his greasy oily fingers, making a little moan escape her lips.

Izuku, knowing that if the other 5 girls looked at him, he would loose every bit of trust and faith that he's built up for years, made sure to add stimulus to Tsuyu, but not too much alert the others to his doings.

He used his Quirk to act as a personalized vibrator, shaking as he kept his index and middle finger next to her clit. Tsuyu was grabbing hold of the towel under her, desperate to not make a sound. She knew that Mina was a curious girl, and that one peep could make her turn around and see what laid before her. She used her tongue to wrap around her own lips to keep herself quiet as Izuku continued on.

She admitted to having a crush on Midoriya, though she was sure that he was denser than steel to notice her affecting, much less return it. She didn't expect him to do this, and out of nowhere with no mention of sex, relationships, nothing. He just, did it. Out of the blue, in spontaneous action. That fact alone turned her on.

Izuku could sense that Tsuyu was reaching her limit, and quickened his pace, only for her to moan once more. This, got the attention of our pinkette, making our two greenettes panic and go strait into a cold sweat. She looked at them with awe and shock, before leaning over and whispered into his ear, _"Do me next, or you're caught."_ Izuku only gave a confused nod as she ten smiled, and laid back down and started chatting with the other girls about their plans.

Our protagonist then let out a sigh of relief as he then sped up even more, making Tsuyu spar all over her already wet towel, which would conceal her orgasm. He carefully placed her swimsuit strand back onto her wet pussy, and moved over to Mina as she then turned over on her back, which would make him have to rub lotion on her breasts and give him a clear view of where his fingers would soon be.

He poured the suntan oil on her collar bones as he then rubbed it along her shoulders and down her arms. That's when she used her feet to touch my crotch, fondling it with her toes as she let out a cute "evil" giggle. I wanted to control myself, but my mind went to shit when she undid my swim trunk strings, and shifted my bathing suit to reveal the top half portion of my erected dick, which was freed from its confinements.

Mina placed my cock in between her big toe and index toe, stroking it as my hands moved over to her firm boobs. Her bust was bigger than Ochaco's, but smaller than Momo's, who's had big boobs ever since the first day of U.A. High School. I then removed Mina's bathing suit bra and pinched her dark crimson nipples, which popped out at his touch. He rubbed them with his thumb and index finger as a moan escaped her lips.

Tsuyu watched the two with interest as her hand reached down to her oozing privates; soothing her horny clit as she watched the other two interact with each other. She then extended her tongue over to Mina's mouth, and placed it next to her tongue as she toyed with her pink classmates tastebuds and carefully went past her uvula, and down further into her throat, making her slightly gag, but alerting no one else.

Izuku then moved his palms down her stomach, and reached into the lower part of her swimsuit, and started to play with her sopping wet vagina, making it ooze more pre cum from the acid user and making her senses go numb from pleasure. He carefully then put in one finger, then two, then four, then he shoved his entire fist up her pussy, making her entire body stiffen and freeze at what he had done.

He then pulled it out gently, and then pushed it back in. He did this slowly to ease her up to it, and watched her body grow a liking to what was being done to her. Mina was in total ecstasy at what her body was enduring, and wanted to feel even more. And like a lewd guardian angle, Tsuyu then used her hands to play with her nipples, and Izuku used his other hand to caress both of her thick thighs.

He then went faster and faster, and after a few minutes, he made the female hero cum, spraying his hand in her juices. He licked his palm and placed her swimsuit back in place as he did the other 4 girls, though neither one of them even hinted at having sex. But just making two out of the 4 of them become his friends with benefits was enough. The other 4 didn't suspect a single thing; like usual.

They then went back into the water with him and simply messed around, like getting ice cream, taking pictures, and making sand castles. But what he didn't realize was that one of them did in fact notice what he did, and wanted to get in with what Mina and Tsuyu had experienced for herself.


	2. A Double Service

|Fanfiction Discord - /B8Sd3vv

You may contact me if you have any questions or requests|

\Lemon/

Izuku was now walking over to Midnight's Agency, which took place near a strip club which was also ran by her, called Busteez. The place had neon purple signs and two bouncers to keep others out of the place if uninvited.

I pulled out my VIP pass that I earned from Midnight, and walked in through the double door and saw what I could properly enjoy. Women half naked, dancing on a poll, and being paid thousands of yen to have sex. Or fun, as I would call it. I saw a few women that I recognized, like Ragdoll, my mom, who was working as the chef, Mitsuki Bakugo, who was a fan favorite here, Sirius, Bubble Girl, Kyoka, who sang here, Momo, who worked part time, and Toru, who showed off the lewd outfits.

Speaking of which, I saw Momo walking towards me. She wore a short black skirt, with a white short sleeve polo, which was tied below her F-cup breasts. Her black thigh high stockings and red 1-inch high heels gave her a stunning image of beauty that ended up giving me an immediate boner.

...

Anyways, she strutted over and stood before me with a smile of remembrance and trust. Something I was ready to get rid of and change from trust/kindness, to lustfulness.

"Why hello Midoriya. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Momo stated with a slight blush covering her cheeks "Well I just wanted to stop by. After all, my mom does work here." We then looked at my mother, who was serving another person by the bar. Her cooking was quiet excellent, and was another great part about this place.

She took some of Midnights yoga classes, losing some weight, much to her chagrin. I felt kinda sad for her, but she knew that it was healthier to lose a few pounds. Now, she was half her weight, and smiled more often; not having to worry about me as much as she used to. She wore a simple black shirt and blue skinny jeans. Though, since she was here, her outfit was still technically lewd in some fashion.

She wore no bra, and her clothes showed every curve in her new body, making those that like thick women want to flirt or go the long run that I took with the other girls. She hadn't had sex here, but I suspect that she'll get dragged into it. One day anyways. Now, back to Momo.

Momo looked back from my mom to me and smiled. She then took my hand and started to lead my somewhere else. "Wait, where're we going?" I asked as Momo then walked towards one of the rooms here, opened the door, and pulled me inside.

"We're here to talk about something." She answered as she put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the . door handle, and closed the door. She then motioned towards the heart shaped bed behind me. I sat down, and waited for an explanation. "I brought you here because of what you did yesterday. With Tsuyu and Mina."

My body immediately froze. There was no WAY that she could have seen me. She was on the last towel furthest from me! So how did she know? And how did I not see her notice me?! "I actually learned this from someone else. She'll actually come in the room in just a minute. And just on cue, the door opened, to reveal my transparent classmate, Toru Hagakure. "What's up Midoriya!" She happily asked as she then closed the door, and locked it behind her.

She wore a black bra with a front zipper, and purple panties that were topped off with black thigh high boots and choker with "Whore" written on it in a gold font. She then walked towards me, stopping right in front of me before sitting on my lap; wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her 34-DD breasts against my chest. "And we were wondering if you were willing to do that again. But for us." Toru asked, her breath nearing my lips as her arms wrapped out my neck and my lips then felt hers.

Toru was kissing me.

...

Giggty

I returned her kiss, our lips crashing into each others as our tongues danced with each other, our saliva being shared between each others mouths. We briefly separated our lips as a thin connected stream of saliva followed. She then went for my neck, as she nibbled at it, quickly giving me a hickey and bite mark. She then pulled off my shirt as I placed my hands on her fine ass and started kissing her once again; her hips grinding against my bulging crotch.

Momo bit her lower lip as she watched me and Toru passionately make out. She started to feel wet in her nether regions and her hand started to glide over to her skirt, and lifted it up to show that she had no panties on, and started to masturbate to the scene in front of her. I picked up Toru and placed her on the bed as I unzipped her bra and took off her panties as she undid my jeans in anticipation.

That's when my dick was set free; ready for both her and Momo to see in full view. Toru giggle at my didck, and started to stroke it as I felt her tongue lip the mushroom tip. She then moved her mouth even closer, and brought the first few inches into her mouth; making it disappear from my view.

Her tongue almost seemed to wrap around my tip as she started to deep throat my big fat juicy cock, gagging on it as she brought her lips a mere centimeter away from my balls. She then started to suck on it as she gave me a blow job; bobbing her head back and forth, creating an awesome sense of euphoria in my crotch area. That's when she felt my dick start to twitch, and a wave of cum went down her throat and into her stomach, making her stop what she was doing to properly breathe once again.

I was still cumming, with it starting to cover her invisible body, showing off her busty body as she licked up my white creamy mess. "Wow Midoriya, I didn't know you had this much in ya. Can't wait to see how Momo handles you." She quipped as I then felt Momo's hand around my dick and her lips against ear; licking my inner ear before nibbling on my ear lobe. Her hand started to move up and down my shaft as her over hand started to undress her self behind me.

Hagakure idly watched us as she took off her boots and pulled off her panties, putting it in my mouth as she then got off the bed, and started looking for something in one of the bins. Her panties tasted of her orgasm among other smells and tastes that a sexy woman like her would give off.

Momo then crawled on the bed to properly face me, and be fore she could do anything, I then pushed her face against the bed and slapped her firm ass as I then brought my face to her holes, and started to lick it, making her moan as my index and middle fingers then entered her pussy, and started to play with her clit.

I grabbed her breasts with my other hand, and played with her nipples, feeling it immediately become hard. I then undid her hair, letting it come down and cover her madly blushing lustful face that was plastered on there. I then moved my dick over to her ass, and shoved in it, making her scream in ecstasy at my action.

I then used both of my hands to grab onto her plump ass cheeks as I then moved my cock back and forth; Momo moaning as I grunted in pleasure. Toru then pulled out two leashes, and placed one on her neck, then one around Momo's neck. I tugged on Momo's as Toru then sat on her knees; waiting for me to finish with the brunette in front of me.

I rammed my dick into her anus even faster now as my left hand then went towards Toru, and entered her vagina, making Toru slightly moan. I could feel both Toru's and Momo's insides, and they felt absolutely great. I could feel Momo's ass tighten up as i got ready to fill her insides with my sperm. Toru then started to hump my arm as she got even closer to me; licking my bicep as she let out yet another orgasm. That's when I dropped my load as Momo let out a cry of pleasure as her ass was being filled with my cum.

Both girls, now panting, seemed to look desperate for more, so I decided to make both of them pleasure both me and themselves. I lied down as Momo sat on my face and Toru placed my big dick into her tight pussy, making her legs shake as she brought her hips all the way down onto my waist. I then started to lick Momo's clit, making her bend over forwards, where Toru then decided to start making out with the taller girl.

I could practically feel Momo's thick thighs start to crush me as she continued to french kiss the other female, and Toru was no better; with her hands moving up my chest, and start to pinch my nipples as she allowed herself to be overtaken by Yaoyorozu. The tow engaged in a lesbian love fest as I pleasured their nether regions, and after a short while, I felt them both cry out, and I felt their juices spray all over me.

I slowly got onto the bed as they took off their collars and leashes, and got naked as they cuddled up next to me; hugging me as they drifted off to sleep, using my warmth to speed up the process. I smirked as I then drifted off, ignoring the club music nearby as my mind went off and started to decided who would be next on my sex crusade.

That's code for you to tell me who should be next. First women around his age; the older women can be for later.


	3. Bright Blue and Dark Green

|Fanfiction Discord - /B8Sd3vv

You may contact me if you have any questions or requests|

[Votes] {From Wattpad and }

Nejire - 4

Tsuyu - 3

Kyoka - 2

Ochaco - 2

Setsuna - 2

Camie - 1

Habuko - 1

Himiko - 1

Itsuka - 1

Mei - 1

Mina - 1

\Lemon/

I woke up in an empty bed, the sheets a mess, and the two girls I just banged gone. I slowly got up as I then put back on my pants and shirt, and opened the door to see a slightly annoyed Midnight, i.e., the CEO of the place.

She wore khaki booty shorts and ripped grey leggings that went up to her lower thigh. Her shirt was the same as my moms, though the ends of it were tied up in a little ball, which showed of her midriff. She stood up as she walked over on her black half inch heels as stopped right in front of me, her tits just barely touching my chest.

Despite being 34, she had the looks of a 29 year old, which meant that she was still in a constant "battle" with her rival, Mt. Lady, who was 26 now. "So," She begun, "How was your beauty sleep prince charming." I hesitantly answered, wondering if telling the truth would be a good or bad thing. "W-well, it was...enjoyable to say the least..." She stared at me before smiling brightly "Good. It's nice to always have a satisfied customer." She happily said "The two of them are off doing a bit of hero work. You can run along now." She motioned towards the door with her purple nail polished hand.

"Ok. See ya later Midnight!" I then briefly kissed her lips as I ran off, making her blush as she then immediately started to plan something out for me. But later though. I walked past her agency, and went over to a café across the street where I then saw two familiar faces. One had long sea weed green hair, and the other had long bright blue hair. Tsuyu Asui and Nejire Hado. Tsuyu was a year younger than me, and Nejire was two years older than me.

Making Tsuyu 18 and Nejire 21. I walked in as I then eavesdropped on their conversation. _"No way!"_ Gasped Nejire as she looked intently at the younger girl in front of her _"It's true. He really did that. And with Mina too."_ Tsuyu said with a blush as she then noticed me walking over "Oh! Midoriya!" Hado then looked over to me with the upmost curiosity as I waved "Hi Tsu. Hado." I politely said as I grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Hi Midoriya! We were just talking about you and I was wondering if it's true that yo-" She wanted to ask, only to be interrupted by Tsuyu's tongue covering her lips. "Ib woub be wise to not tbalk aboubt tbat in a pubbic bace." She advise, her tongue impairing her speech. Nejire looked at her confused, then realized what she was asking; her face turned a bright red as she cutely giggled at her antics as she looked down at her half full/half empty coffee cup.

"You tell anyone else?" I questioned "No, just her so far." Tsuyu confirmed as Nejire quickly nodded ay me question "K' just asking. Though now that Nejire knows, I wonder if SHE wants to have a taste at some point." I looked at her, expecting her answer as she brought her finger to her chin in thought, and nodded "Yeah, I don't see why not. But I want to do I learn a bit more about you. Like a date!" The giddy heroine stated with a little laugh "That's not bad." Commented Tsuyu "Sure." I said as we then got up from the table and walked out the door.

"But I want to change. Wearing this ain't date worthy." Nejire gestured towards both her and Tsuyu's attire. Tsuyu wore a simple green jacket and white undershirt with blue jeans and running shoes while Nejire wore a navy blue dress and red hoodie with pink cross fit shoes. I agreed to walk them to Nejire's house for them to both change. We went past a few stores and an amusement park. We then came up to her two story house, with big hedges in the shape of multiple animals, like dolphins, horses, ponies, etc. She pulled out a bronze key, and put it into the keyhole as she twisted it, and pulled it back out to open the door.

The carpets were a fluffy white and the walls were a light turquoise. I sat on her resting chairs as she and Tsuyu went up stairs to get ready for the date. I looked around my seat, seeing a few photos of Mirio, and his boyfriend Tamaki. There were a few with a three of the Big 3 in them, some with Nejire and her best friend Yuyu. I smiled as I walked around the place, going into her kitchen, living room, and going into the bathroom two times during the wait.

2 1/2 hours pass before I see my tow dates. Nejire sported an orange tank-top with blue jeans and a black sports bra. She wore silver crescent moon earrings and had her hair tied up in a similar Tsuyu-like fashion, her shoes similar to that of dance slippers. Behind her was Tsu, who wore an emerald green jacket and black shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. "Wow, you two look great." I complimented "Sheesh, you really did go all out huh Nejire?" She giggled as we walked towards the door and into the late afternoon sun.

We then went over to the amusement park that we passed, and entered into its gates, where we saw a ferris wheel near the back, and a Tunnel of Love not far from the ferris wheel. We decided to play a few games, ate some cotton candy, and the girls giggle as I dove into a ball pit to help a kid find his missing action figure. The three of us then went over to the previously mentioned Tunnel of Love, getting onto a heart shaped boat as we then gently went down a pink lighted tunnel.

I looked at the heart shapes along the walls, not really aware of what was around me. Tsu was to my left, and Nejire to my right. The tow girls then nodded at each other as Tsuyu then tapped my right shoulder, making me look at Hado as she then kissed me full on the lips, her tongue entering my mouth as my body went into slight shock, but regained it's composure to return the kiss in fold. Our hot breaths were colliding with each other as she clung onto my long sleeve black plaid polo shirt; tightening her grip as she furthered the kiss.

Tsuyu then tapped my shoulder, ending the kiss as she then used her tongue to intertwine with mine as she brought her lips to mine. Unlike with Hado, she was dominant, keeping my tongue in a slimy prison as she continued to kiss me. That's when I felt Nejire's hands around my crotch, but before we could go on with what we were doing, the light of the other side of the tunnel filled our eyes as we stopped to get off.

We stepped off the boat, and I held their hands as I motioned towards the exit, confirming their ideas of a fun night. We head off to Nejire's house, and entered as I then picked up the two in question, and sped up towards Hados room. I bust open the door, and walked into the older woman's room. Her bed was a King size bed with red fluffy blankets and a skinny pillar at the ends of each bed. I dropped the two on the bed as I took of my shirt and undid my pants as Tyuyu crawled forward "So, you wanna show Nejire how it's done?" Her tongue then extended, wrapping it's self around my bulging dick as she then started to give me a blow job, her head bobbing back and forth as Hado looked upon us.

Her hand went into the front of her jeans as she then started to masturbate, her other hand going into her shirt and under her bra to mess with her hard nipples. Tsu moaned as I grabbed her head and deep throated her; her tongue making it that much more enjoyable. Her mouth was a suction cup, and her tongue felt oily against my erected cock, soothing it as it continued to pleasure me. I then finally released inside of her, making her throat briefly expand as my cum went down into her stomach.

She unwrapped her tongue as she then undressed her self and got on all fours once again, her fine ass and unshaven pussy facing me as I climbed onto the bed, and carefully placed it into her ass as she gave off yet another moan. I then started to pull in and out, back and forth as she started to drool at the feeling of being penetrated. My ballsack slapped against her ass as it went on, making a tiny "smack". Nejire looked on with envy as she took of her bra and jeans, leaving her panties, tank top and socks still on; her earrings on the little table next to her bed, and her shoes near that. Tsuyu's asshole felt like it could squeeze me dry, but I knew that I had more, and that I needed to save some for my lustful blue haired date on the other side of the bed.

Tsuyu fell onto her face as her legs found themselves around my waist, and started to move her hips with every movement that I made, her moans turning into cries of euphoria. I then used my hands to pick up Tsuyu as I then moved her over to the wall, placing her there as I continued to pound the sweet pussy. She looked at me as her tongue then entered my mouth and clung onto my tongue once again. I started to suck on it as Hado's hand went faster, causing her to cum at the sight before her. I then sped up, making Asui cry out once more as she gave out a huge wave of her pussy juices.

I gasped as I set her on the bed, and crawled over to the airhead now desperate for sex, and passionately kissed her as I took off her panties and shirt, showing off her large G-cup breasts as I started to nibble on her tits, gently biting on it as she wrapped her left arm around my heand and her right went down to my dick, and she happily started to stroke it. My arms snaked around her torso and my hands then grabbed onto her plump ass, and spanked it, making her moan loudly at the action. I spanked her again as I moved my cock over to her pussy, and looked at her as I quickly shoved it in; making her orgasm.

"My, my. Looks like someone wasn't ready for that." I gently kisses her neck, then licked her lips "But don't worry, you'll probably pass out once I'm done with you." I claimed as I then tapped into One for All, and started to go even faster than when I was with Tsuyu. Nejire stated scream in utmost pleasure as my dick rammed against her pussy; and the tip of my dick penetrated her womb, causing her the scream in pain as I continued on, her finger nails digging into my back as I went faster and faster, making her go crazy as she started cumming, and cumming, and cumming...

Until I finally came, knocking her up as her womb and pussy overflowed, making it pump out of her vagina as she fell onto the bed, her consciousness fading away as I placed the two next to me got into the covers with them, satisfied with how the date ended.

NEXT! Who's gonna be next in the Harem!


	4. A New Type of Test

Votes [From last time's votes along with the new votes]

Mei - 6

Camie - 5

Midnight - 5

Ochaco - 4

Kyoka - 3

Setsuna - 3

Mina - 2

Goku - 1 {Wtf?}

Habuko - 1

Himiko - 1

Itsuka - 1

Ryukyu - 1

I slowly woke up, my naked back on a cool hard surface, rather than the soft warm bedding that I fell asleep on the night before. I quickly got up, only for restraints on my arms and legs to prevent me from going anywhere.

I looked around; expecting villains to come out of the shadows. But instead, I found a pinkette that I hadn't seen in a while "Mei?" I asked, curious as to why I was brought here "Hi muscles!" She replied as she stepped out of the shadows, and into my eye sight where I saw what she was now wearing.

She sported latex short-shorts and thigh highs with garter belts attached to the latex mini shorts. Her breasts were covered with a white piece of cloth with the words "Daddy's Slut" On the front in a glittery purple. She walked over with a wide grin and an odd mechanism in her right hand. "You like the outfit?" I nodded in response as she giggled at my star struck face.

She lightly jumped, making her enormous boobs jiggle to my delight. She then pulled down my pants and underwear, revealing my erecting dick as she then strapped on the machine to my dick; the device seeming to squeeze it as she then started to give me a hand job through the device. I simply stared as I felt my huge cock get pleasured by her fine hand. She moved her other free hand to her makeshift bra as she pulled it off, and pressed her G-cup breasts against my tomato red face.

She continued to stroke my dick for minutes as she let me suck on her now hard nipple; creamy white juices squirting out of them like a calf with their mothers utters. I succulently continued to suck on them as I eventually came into the machine; my sperm going through the tube like device to a canister not far from the table. She then pulled off the sperm collector and waved me off "See ya later Midoriya!" I froze as my now lustful mind started to speak for it's self.

'Fuck no!' I thought 'If she's gonna kidnap me, and give me a blow job, then think that I'll just leave afterwards, then she's got another thing coming!' I claimed as I then pulled off the restraints and stood behind her as I snaked my hands around her nicely toned stomach; brushing past quite the 6 pack. She blushed as she looked behind herself to see me with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"W-what are y-you doing Midoriya?" She said nervously "Nothin' much. Just teaching a smart, sexy slut who her new "Daddy's" gonna be." I then grabbed her large breasts and pushed her onto a table where her fine ass laid before me. I ripped off the latex and licked the underside of her pussy and the entirety of her butthole, making her squeal in delight. I then pressed her against the table as my dick then rammed itself into her tight pussy.

Mei now looked at me with shock and ecstasy as I continued to ram her pussy with all of my natural strength that I could muster. "So, you think that after giving my a hand job, that you'll just walk away?" I asked, sweat started to form around my head as the push and pull of my dick went on inside of her. "Y-yeaaaaaeeehhh." She slurred "Youurr cum could makkee me havv-EEE! S-s-some n-new reaaael-Babies" She cried out as I came inside her.

Now she looked somewhat sad at her plot being both ruined and confessed. I turned her around to face me as I cupped her soft cheeks and looked into her yellow eyes "Now now. You would of only had to ask if you wanted me so bad~" I said seductively as I met her lips with mine as I slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as she kissed me back with passion; our tongues dancing with each other with me being the dominant one in the "battle". I then moved my head to her neck where I licked and nibbled at and quickly gave her a hickey. My lips then moved once again as I started to lightly bite on her now pink nipples.

Her moans started to make me hard as my dick erected itself once more. I looked at her, with her gaze returning to me; full of lust and need. I carefully placed my large cock into her tiny asshole, and thrusted inside her as yells of pleasure erupted from her mouth. I began to kiss her again as I continued to ram my dick within a sacred place of her body. Now both of our bodies began to cover ourselves in sweat and saliva. And an occasional messy orgasm. Our session ran for hours, our love making loud, but euphonious at the same time. We eventually finished at the same time as I wrapped my arms around her waist as she dozed off into slumber.

I slowly got up and kissed her cheek as I finally headed out of her workshop. Now on the sidewalk a few blocks away, I decide to pay Midnight a visit at Busteez. I looked around an realized that both Nejire and Tsuyu were probably looking for me or wondered why I left them in bed. I quickly dialed them as listened to the phone ring as they picked up.

Izuku: Hey, sorry for uh, well, leaving you in bed. I had to, um, pick up my upgraded suit at Hatsume's early in the morning.

Tsuyu: Hmmp. Well at least you're still alive. But you owe me an hour of cuddling. "Me to!" Yelled Nejire in the background

Izuku: Hado with you?

Tsuyu: Yeah. We're just eating with Ochaco and Ryukyo. Ochaco's currently in the bathroom and Ryukyo's refilling her drink.

Izuku: K'. Maybe I'll give one of them the same "treatment", hmm?

Tsuyu: Maybe. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your day.

Izuku: You too. Bye.

Tsuyu: Bye.

He hung up as he made his way back to the R-Rated Heroes strip club. I walked through the doors and once again saw myself in the surprisingly nice smelling place. I wondered over to my mom, hugging her as I saw a face I hadn't seen since high school. "Camie?" I asked

"What's up fam?" She asked. She dawned nearly transparent black panties with a red bra and calf-high heels. Her long flowing hair making her plump red lips all the more sexy. I bit my lower lip as I saw another Midnight walking behind her in the same outfit I saw her wear last time. "Well well Midoriya. I hadn't expected to see you here so soon." Her lips grew into a smile as she gave a me a hug; her huge boobs pressing against me face.

"Now then," She continued "Why don't us three have some more fun?"

Vote on who should go next AFTER Midnight and Camie


	5. Sex In The Club

Nemuri led both Izuku and Camie over to a room near the back, where we would most likely have a threesome with each other. Her thick ass swaying back and forth as Izuku stared lustfully, and Camie gilled at the greenetes face.

They were then led into a nice sized room, with purple walls, and a heart shaped bed, similar tot he one that Izuku was brought in a few nights ago with Toru and Momo. Nemuri then sat Izuku down on the bed and Camie next to Izuku as Nemuri looked on the blushing Camie.

"Now now, now is not the time to be shy." said Midnight to him as she stripped out of her swimsuit completely and walked over to Camie. "What say we give him some encouragement?" she whispered to her.

"Encoura-mmmmph!" Camie began but was cut off as Midnight kissed her full on the mouth. Her dark eyes went wide with surprise, but only lasted a moment as she parted her lips for the older woman. Midnight's lips were sweet, like a mix of honey and cinnamon sugar. Camie guessed it was her lip-gloss as she slid her tongue back against the other womans.

"Mmmmmmmh..." Midnight purred into her mouth as her hands moved to remove her panties, pushing them off her ass and letting them slip down her legs.

"Heh, never fails, boys always love seeing girls make out," Midnight whispered to her after backing the kiss gently. Camie turned her head and saw half of Izuku's cock in the leg of his pants, straining against the material to try and stand fully erect.

"Oh, and good luck getting that cock inside your mouth" she whispered again as she moved to stand behind her, reaching around to grab her tits and squeezing them gently before bouncing them in her hands for the green haired youth.

"Ahhaaa..." Camie gasped, moaning at how good her tits felt in Midnight's hands, the other woman knew just how to hold her tits as she squeezed her thighs together as her pussy began feeling hot. "Uhhm, Izuku... Get on the bhed...!" Camie gasped, trying not to moan too much. She whimpered in excitement as she felt Midnight begin to nibble on her ear.

"Oh, you're enjoying this more than I thought, you go for girls too?" Midnight asked as she edged Camie towards the bed while Izuku stripped naked and sat down on the edge.

"Ye... Yes..." Camie breathed softly and nodded, "Ohhhhh,!" she moaned when Midnight's hand went between her legs, sliding a single finger inside her.

"Ahh, Camie, are you ready?" Izuku asked.

"I'm... I'm reeeaaaddy!..." Camie moaned, reaching a hand up to grasp his throbbing erection. Part of her wondered if it was just seeing her and Midnight naked, or if her boss was right and guys really did enjoy watching two girls together. If it was the former she was really turned on by the thought, the latter would have annoyed her if Midnight wasn't so good at what she was doing!

Gripping his cock, Camie pulled Izuku's length towards her mouth, panting softly as she brought her lips towards the tip. "Hmmmmph..." she moaned as she took the top four inches into her mouth, her jaw aching from his thickness. She closed her eyes, grinding her hips against Midnight's hand as the teacher added a second, then third finger. She then began slowly taking his length deeper into her mouth.

"Wow, seriously, is that the technique you used!?" Midnight asked, "I'm amazed you even got him off with that!" she told her as she grabbed Camie's hair with her other hand and pulled her back.

"You can't just take it all in! You gotta work to get him more excited first!" she told her.

"But I..." Camie said, stopping when her body shuddered in pleasure from a second orgasm.

"With big dicks like this, you need to lick the shaft more," she told her, "Get him coated all over with your saliva, like this!" she said before slowly licking his cock from the balls to the tip, leaving a thick trail of saliva. "And don't be afraid to drool a bit, the more saliva the better. And also, don't neglect the balls! So many girls do I don't understand why. They need stimulation as well," Midnight explained to her, moving to kiss and lick Izuku's heavy balls, moving her free hand to gently lift one up, massaging it with her slender fingers. "This can help loosen up his load a little more. Normally I'd use this on a guy who had already cum a couple times, but in this instance, we want as big a first load as we can get!"

Camie blinked through the haze of pleasure she felt as Midnight never stopped moving her fingers back and forth.

"Try it with me now," Midnight said as she leaned in close again. Camie nodded, each of them taking one of his balls, and licking him from the base to tip. Camie did her best to match Midnight's pace, but it was tricky and she slowed to work more saliva in her mouth. She then watched as Midnight opened her mouth wide, taking half of Izuku's cock into her mouth and down her throat. Her neck swelled with his girth and she heard him groan softly at the sensation.

"Ahhhnnn, this... this feels amazing Midnight..." he panted as Camie watched her take even MORE into her mouth, her lips making wet slurping noises as they slid along his length.

Midnight giggled around his cock as her lips pressed against the base. Camie watched in awe as she held herself there for several long seconds before pulling her head back up slowly. Camie watched as she pulled back, her lips making all short of lewd slurping sounds as she moved. But when she was at the half-way point, she moved her head back down, touching her lips to the base of his cock again, then back up, then down.

Izuku let out a low groan, "Ahh, this feels... So good, better than even Asui-san..."

Camie then moved to lick and suck on Izuku's balls again. Trying and failing to get an entire one in her mouth as Midnight pulled her head up until just the very tip of his cock was in her mouth, then moving to take his entire length again in a single motion!

"Mmmmhmmmmm, sank 'ou sho mush, gust hearing dat makesh me sho wet!" Midnight slurred around his cock as she continued bobbing her head up and down. Camie watched in awe as her throat expanded and contracted visibly as Izuku's cock moved through it with wet squishing noises. Her lower lips trembled slightly as she bucked her pussy against Midnight's fingers, her juices running freely down her thighs now.

"MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAHHHHH...!" Midnight gasped when she finally pulled her mouth free, long ropes of drool connecting her lips to his cock for a moment before snapping and vanishing. "Your turn," she told Camie, then whispered, "I got him set to pop any second now, so just take it easy and don't choke."

The blonde haired girl nodded, licking her way up Izuku's thick cock like before, tasting Midnight's drool on him before she engulfed his length in her own mouth. She loved the sound of him groaning as she took him down her throat. Next to her, Midnight made approving sounds as she removed her hand from between her legs. Camie let out a plaintive whimper, but Midnight only grinned as she put her fingers back inside, only now stroking her from behind instead of reaching around her waist.

"That's it Camie, now, lift this sexy ass up a little as you go forward, better angle." she instructed, digging her fingers deep into her pussy and pulling her ass up with them.

"MMMMMHHMMMM!" Camie moaned, cumming again and vibrating her throat around Izuku's cock as her lips pressed against its base.

"Ahhhnnn, Ca... Camie... I'm cum... Cumming!" he groaned as she felt his thick cum blasting directly into her stomach! She didn't even have to try and swallow as she could feel his spunk flooding her belly. Camie's eyes rolled back in her sockets, blurring her vision as she came with him, her pussy gushing like a burst water balloon! When he finally stopped cumming, Camie slowly pulled herself free, coughing only slightly as she took a deep breath of air. She then turned to look at Midnight; who was smiling proudly at her.

"Midnight?" she asked.

"I guess you can call me Nemuri," the older woman told her.

"Nemuri, would you mind if Izuku and I went all the way now?" she asked softly, still panting slightly.

"Huh, what?" Izuku asked, but he didn't try to complain when she turned to him with a look of open lust on her face. She didn't want to say it directly, but she was horny now, VERY horny, and she wanted to feel his huge dick inside her!

"Well, I should say no, but, I'll allow it if you use a condom!" Midnight said with a smile, "Now, I think I just might..." she began, "But, then again, no condom would be a lot more fun!"

Camie then dragged her hands around Izuku's cock, placing next her dripping wet pussy. She liked the way Izuku groaned at her touch as she smeared her natural juices up and down his length. She then pushed him back onto the bed before climbing up on top of him. His massive dick sandwitched between their bodies as she pressed her mouth to his, kissing him deeply. She could feel his cock throbbing against her stomach as she grinded herself against him gently.

"Yes, such youthful passion! I never tire of seeing it!" Midnight squealed as she watched from the side of the bed.

Camie ignored her as she raised her hips up, using one hand to guide Izuku's cock to her pussy. Steeling herself, Camie lowered her body, "Nnmmmhh..." she groaned as his cock spread her pussy to the utter limit! "So thick... Izuku, ahhh, you're filling me up so much..."

"Camie... Hahhh, it's so tight and warm... Mmmmh, you feel amazing..." he told her as she managed to fit half his length inside now. She was so happy not to be a virgin right now, as losing it to something like this, she knew that make it so she'd never be satisfied with anything less!

"Be sure to take him in slowly Camie," Midnight offered.

Camie nodded, then plunged herself down, "Ooooohhhaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed in utter ecstasy, cumming instantly on his cock!

"Camie!?" Midnight and Izuku shouted together.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, just, cumming, yes Yes YES! CUMMMMMMIIIIING..." Camie moaned, looking down at her visibly distended stomach as she held his length inside.

"SO GOOD! ANNNNHHH! FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE MEEEEE!" Camie moaned as she began rocking herself back and forth. Every tiny motion was making her cum as she moved her hands to grab her own tits, pinching and pulling on her nipples as she began slowly lifting herself up with her knees, only to lower herself back down again.

"MMMMMHHH! don't just lay there Izuku... Fuck me, FUCK MY HOLE!" Camie panted.

"Ahhn, Ca... Camie..." Izuku groaned

"MMMMHH! do what feels good..." she told him as she rocked her body up and down on top of him.

He nodded to her and moved his hands up to her hips, gripping her tight as she watched red glowing lines crawl over his body, "PLUS...! ULTRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he bucked his hips up against her. Their bodies slapped together loudly as Camie howled in pleasure. She could barely see anything as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"OOOOOOOOHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed as Izuku pumped into her again and again, bouncing her up and down on his gigantic dick. The slap slap slap slap of their bodies impacting one another echoed in her ears as she panted hard, her hands reaching down to grip his shoulders just to keep herself steady.

At the very edges of her vision, she could see Midnight masturbating furiously as she watched the two of them! Dipping her fingers in and out of herself as she climbed onto the bed. Camie didn't even try to resist as the older woman kissed her, their tongue sliding together as Izuku's dick slammed into her again and again. Camie moaned into Midnight's mouth, unable to feel anything other than the huge dick pounding her relentlessly!

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEE!" she moaned when Midnight broke away, "FUCK ME! FUCK MY HOLE! MAKE IT MEMORIZE YOUR COOOOOOOCK!" Camie howled, having lost count of her orgasms as she teetered on the brink of consciousness.

"Ahhhhnnn... Caaammmie!" Izuku groaned as he began cumming inside her. Camie could feel her rapidly with his seed. "OF FUCK YES! FILL ME! FIIIIIIIILL ME UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Camie screamed as she lowered herself all the way onto his cock for just a few second before she completely passed out.

Midnight then looked at Izuku with a smile before pouncing on him, making his lust filled night longer than he expected, but pleasurable all the same.


End file.
